Back to the Future
by Three Whole Days
Summary: My name is Ali Lawson. I am 21 years old, police officer and student. . And I guess my life was normal. And then I met five strangers in my living room. And they were dreesed in costume, well so thats what I thought. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I do no own anything. That goes for everything but my OC'S.**

"I am serious Ali! Where is the coffee?" Rick searched high and low thrugh every single cupboard whilst Ali just sat on the couch, smiling to herself.

"Higher, Lower, Left." Ali was tired after a long days work. "If I haven't got any then it's your fault if I haven't got any! Your stealing my coffee."

"No actually I was, um…"

"Exactly. Now move over." Ali pushed him Will out o fth ekitchen, it was so typical of Will to use up all of the coffee even if it wasn't his. "See? Look! Coffee!"

"You are amazing! Thank you!" Will came in to help, but was sent back out by Ali.

"Last time you were in my kitchen you ,made the microwave explode. Do you honestly expect me to let you back in?" Ali scowled at Will. "Now no more highjacking my coffee. And if you do then I expect replacements." The duo sat down to watch the news, nothing out of the ordinary a few thefts here and there, nothing new.

"So how was your shift today?"Ali asked.

"Ali, I'm your partner. We have the same shifts. Anyway I just have to go back to mine for an few hours. I've go to pick up some stuff for Mark, he wanted that paperwork for tomorrow. Will you be okay on your own till I see you at work tomorrow? Or will you need my constant help in finding the coffee?"

Ali snickered. "Don't flatter yourself. Go on coffee stealer. I'll be fine. Oh and remember to ring Gwen and see how her new job is ok?" Will just called out a reply from the hallway. Ali took the mugs to the sink, noticing that Will's was still hakf full. "First you steal my coffee and then you waste it. Strike three and your out.

Ali was starting to get a little tired, but put off going to bed for another hour. So, instead, she watched tv for half an hour before falling asleep on the couch.


	2. I'm Pretty Sure This Isn't Camelot

**I do no own anything. That goes for everything but my OC'S. And thanks for my 1 review! :P Now any other readers please step forth and review. And I noticed a few mistakes in my last chapter, there are actually 4 people, and Will's cup was half full not half. **

_Preteritus mos usquequaque reprehendo sursum vobis-The past will always ctach up with you._

Ali got out the hot, steamy cubicle shower and was immediately hit by a gust of cold wind, coming from the living room. A shiver went down her spine and as she opened the door of the bathroom, she saw something move by into the kitchen. She quietly sunk into her bedroom and rang Will, asking him to come around ASAP. Ali opened the bedside drawer.

The feeling of the cold metal was familiar to her hands, Ali's father had bought this for her 4 years ago, he was too overprotective. She took a deep breath, her hair was still dripping wet and her body covered by just a towel. Ali burst into her living room, gun held high, not expecting to see 4 strangers dressed in medieval costume. Well that's what she thought.

Ali watched as the group stirred from unconsciousness. Frozen to the ground in shock, she pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But the group was still in her living room, sprawled out on the carpet. And they were in costume.

"Bloody hell!" Merlin gazed around in awe. "Where are we?" The young man stood up, tripped over Arthur and fell down again.

"Merlin you buffoon! We're already in a strange place and yet we don't need any injuries!" Ali's jaw smacked to the ground when she heard his name. "This is some kind of sick joke."

"But seriously Arthur- where are we? I'm pretty sure this isn't Camelot!" Morgana snapped, she had only got about an hours sleep last night. "Are you okay Gwen?" Gwen mumbled a response.

"Morgana I don't need your attitude right now. And um we're um… well… sorcery! It must be sorcery!"

"Oh thank you! Because I didn't know that already!" The two noble squabbled until Ali butted in.

"Yeah, hi. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my flat?"

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, this is my manservant Merlin. This is Lady Morgana and her maidservant Gwen. As to why we are in you 'flat' as I think you called it, I have no idea. And now you know this, please tell me where the hell I am because like Morgana said, I am pretty damn sure that this is not Camelot!" Arthur was starting to lose his temper now, this was not something that happened every day.

Ali raised an eyebrow, these we're clearly people who had gotten drunk at a costume party. Just what she needed today. "You are drunk, so I will give you 2 minutes whilst I get dressed to get out of my flat before I let my work colleague in, and he won't give you a chance like I am." Ali waited in her bedroom, when she noticed that she heard no door shutting. All she heard was more arguing, she groaned before dragging herself back to the group. "Okay you are really getting on my nerves now-"

"Ali?! You called? You said there was something urgent and who the hell are you lot? And why are you dressed in medieval costume?" Will stared at the new arrivals, occasionally meeting a glance with Ali. Merlin held Arthur back, signaling for him to introduce them this time.

"I am Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant, and this is Lady Morgana, and her maidservant Gwen. If you could please be so kind as to tell us where we are, because we were just at the Castle in the corridor, about to entre the feast. So as you can se we are very confused and plead for your help." Merlin stepped back in respect, he spoke so calm that it seemed as if nothing was wrong. "Oh and if you would please lower your, um what weapon?" Ali was surprised by the calmness of the young man. Ali took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes for a moment, and lowered her gun.

"I am Ali Lawson, I am 20 years old, and you are now in my flat, which is in London. You are probably drunk because Camelot is a myth, and so is Prince Arthur and Merlin. Now either you are delusional or I am mad. This is my best friend Will. We work together-"

"Since when can Women work?" Morgana asked, now sat on the floor with Gwen, who was gazing at Ali.

"What time are you living in girl? The Dark Ages?" Will was still weary about the strangers, who looked clueless. His eyes met with Ali who gave him a quizzical look. She mumbled something, but he couldn't tell what. Ali contemplated the fact that they didn't look drunk, and they sounded genuine, but they couldn't actually be from the legends- could they? "Look mate, if your really are from the dark ages, then what year is it?"

"It's the reign of Camelot. The current King is Uther Pendragon." Gwen spoke for the first time since the group had arrived, her eyes now2 directed at the floor. She was brushing of her dress.

"Um no, no it's 2009. 15th January." Arthur just stood there, not blinking, Gwen gasped, and was nearly hyperventilating, Morgana wasn't surprised at all, she had seen this coming and Merlin, well Merlin was unconscious, again. "Oh my God you are actually from Camelot. You are really Prince Arthur. He's really Merlin. Wow this day strange."

"Ali, you can't be serious. I mean- come on, there in costume, they must be. We don't have time travel and I'm sure they didn't have it then." Will stood on the spot, his eyes flicking from his work mate to the new arrivals. "But then again they are adamant that they are not modern. Bloody Hell you're King Arthur!" Ali raised an eyebrow. "Hang on a minute where will you stay?"

Silence ensued for 1 minute, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana taking in the fact that they were now in 2008, Ali and Will pondering whether they would stay. "I've got it! Morgana and Gwen can stay with me, Arthur and Merlin will stay with Will. We'll got shopping tomorrow for clothes, because let's face it , you can't go around in period dress, ad then we'll try and find a way to get you back to where you come from. Will groaned, the new group were still silent."Right then, that's settled, so Will, take you guests home. Gwen and Morgana, follow me to the wardrobe e." Ali led the girls into her bedroom.

"Ali, what the hell am I meat to do with Arthur and Merlin?" Will called out to her, but no reply came. "Right then boys, time to go meet a car.

**Review! Review! Please note, this has bean my longest chapter ever written, so review!**

**Ebear x**


End file.
